Memorias de Lisa
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Mi nombre es Elizabeth Hayes ¿Mi cargo? Comandante de las fuerzas armadas, esta es mi historia.


_**Memorias de Lisa**_

**Disclaimer:** Robotech no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes aquí citados.

La historia de Robotech significa mucho para mí, ya que es uno de los animes mas impactantes que representan facetas de la vida humana tal y como es, por esas razones es que tanto respeto esta serie. Este es mi primer fic de la misma, espero que les agrade.

_

* * *

__Muchas veces soñé con una vida sencilla, muchas veces dentro de mi solo quise ser una mujer simple, un alma más en medio de este mundo tan caótico ,tener una familia y un hogar normal, pero no pude, por mucho que mi alma lloro y suplico, no obtuve lo que deseaba, ¿Por qué?, al meditar pienso que es porque cada persona tiene una misión en la vida, ¿La mía?, la de ser comandante en las fuerzas armadas, y proteger al resto de la humanidad con mi vida, ¿Si me pesa?, la verdad no, adoro mi trabajo, pero el trabajo por mucho que te agrade, no da amor, al igual que el dinero por mucho que tengas, nunca compra la felicidad. ¿Mi nombre? Elizabeth Hayes y esta es mi historia._

Desde el mismo día de mi nacimiento tuve que afrontar responsabilidades, mi padre el gran Almirante Hayes, fue la horma y al mismo tiempo el zapato que tenia que llenar para afrontar mi vida. Perdí a mi madre al nacer, así que me crié en la milicia, desgraciadamente no tuve de donde elegir, tuve que hacer como dice el dicho "Si estas en Roma has como los Romanos", era la única manera de poder conseguir llegar a mi padre, de que se enorgulleciera de mi, ya que como muchos hombres, quería que yo fuera varón y para mayor infortunio, por mi había muerto el amor de su vida.

Así fue como empecé mi vida militar, solo por seguir los pasos de mi padre, sin realmente entender el significado del hecho de ser soldado, y además con un ítem que superar "La Hija del Almirante Hayes". Paso el tiempo mientras yo estaba en medio de la Academia Militar, me esforcé mucho por ser la mejor y cumplir con el papel que se esperaba de mí, cambie mis vestidos por un uniforme, cambie mis muñecas por un arma, cambie mis joyas y maquillaje por condecoraciones, cambie salidas y amigos por tardes de estudio, finalmente cambie mi vida por ser militar, ¿Y para que?, para mi padre nunca para mi.

Con el paso del tiempo por fin me sentía en algo parte de lo que denomino la dinastía Hayes, una larga estirpe de militares con éxito y grandes cargos. Todo iba perfecto hasta que una tarde, de nuevo mi condición de mujer se interpuso en mi camino. Ahora mi padre había decidido casarme con nada más y nada menos que un militar.

De nuevo me sentía incapaz de controlar mi vida, la ira fluía dentro de mi por todo esto, incluso antes de conocer a mi futuro prometido, ¿Su nombre? Carl Riber, nombre que hasta el momento era mi piedra en el zapato y un obstáculo indeseadado.

Pese a todo mi resentimiento, me di la oportunidad de conocerlo, y para mi sorpresa, con el paso del tiempo lo llegue a querer, no digo amar por que considero que mis sentimientos muy inmaduros como para llenar esa palabra, sin embargo si llegue a sentir un cariño sumamente especial por el. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, y con la ilusión de un amor, volé muy alto, para estrellarme fuerte después.

El destino me lo arrebato, me quito al único hombre que había significado algo para mí de la manera más cruel, pero al mismo tiempo me enseño algo. La muerte de Carl sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que realmente era ser militar, es la oportunidad de proteger a tus seres queridos y a los de las demás personas, es la oportunidad de salvar vidas y al mismo tiempo hacer un bien a la humanidad. Así desde el mismo momento en que lo entendí, me propuse a impedir que mis seres queridos murieran y al mismo tiempo impedir que otra persona pasara por lo que yo ya había atravesado. Pienso que todo esto, fue lo que me llevo a especializarme en el control de operaciones, ya que allí tendría la potestad de salvar muchas más vidas.

Con el paso del tiempo mi corazón fue una mezcla de sensaciones, hice amigos incondicionales como Claudia Grant y Roy Foker y al mismo tiempo me volvia dura como el granito, para el resto de las personas.

Finalice la Academia Militar con los máximos honores, realmente me sentí orgullosa de mi misma ese día, ya mi camino para salvar a la gente estaba finalizado y de la mejor manera, y realmente caí en cuenta que ya no lo hacia por mi padre aunque inconscientemente había alcanzado mi primer objetivo.

Así pasaron años hasta que se cumplió uno de mis más grandes sueños, estar a bordo del SDF-1, lugar que pasaría a ser mi hogar por mucho tiempo y en el que en medio mi vida se transformaría drásticamente, primero el vivir en carne propia el horror de una guerra que parecía no tener fin y después el inesperado resurgir de mis sentimientos gracias a un cadete rebelde y odioso ¿Su nombre? Rick Hunter.

Desde el primer momento lo nuestro fue amor y odio, era la cosa más extraña que me había pasado en la vida. Mi amor por el contra todo pronostico fue creciendo y resurgía dentro de mi la esperanza de cumplir mi sueño frustrado.

"La vida no es color de Rosa", esa fue una frase que golpeo de nuevo fuertemente en mi persona, la única persona de la que me había devuelto la esperanza, ya tenia un amor dentro de su corazón. Al saber esto de igual manera no me rendí, luche fervientemente entregando muchos pedazos de mi corazón. Después de mucho tiempo le permití ver a la Lisa que había debajo del corazón de piedra pero por mucho que lo intentaba nada parecía funcionar. Un día estábamos bien y luego mal, derrame muchas lágrimas, muchas más de las que nunca había derramado. Todos días doy gracias a Dios por Claudia quien me devolvía la cordura para superar todo esto. Finalmente después de una temporada fatídica, decidí hacer lo que nunca había hecho en mi vida, RENDIRME, si así tal y como se lee, con todas sus letras mayúsculas, ya no soportaba el que se resquebrajara más mi corazón debido a su causa, por ello lo deje ir, aun ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos y haciendo jirones mi corazón. Como una compensación divina, nació la oportunidad de irme lejos muy lejos, para intentar curar las heridas de mi corazón.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió para mi sorpresa y en medio de la batalla, mi amor fue correspondido, fue la sensación más agridulce que experimente en mi vida, pero estaba llena de felicidad.

Por fin pudimos terminar la guerra, muchos murieron, hubo mucha destrucción y tristeza. Pero en medio de la tempestad, por fin surgió la calma para mi dolorido corazón, por fin tenía a alguien para mi y con quien podía hacer mi sueño realidad.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero sus sugerencias para mejorar y crecer como escritora. Se despide atentamente:

_**Sango-Tsunade**_


End file.
